1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid sensing touchscreen apparatus and/or a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an in-cell type touchscreen apparatus which performs both a touch-sensing operation of sensing a direct physical touch and a light-sensing operation of sensing light incident from a remote place, and/or a method of driving the in-cell type touchscreen apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touchscreen apparatus refers to a device capable of directly receiving input data on a display screen such that when a user's hand or pen touches a specific position of the display screen, the position is recognized for particular processing with software. Generally, the touchscreen apparatus performs its function with a display panel having a touch panel attached thereto. The touch panel may adopt several touchscreen apparatus types including a resistive type, a capacitive type, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type, a piezoelectric type, and so forth. The touchscreen apparatus has been widely employed in various fields as an input device capable of replacing a keyboard or a mouse.
A light touchscreen apparatus has been proposed which senses light instead of a touch by the hand or the pen to perform the same function as a conventional touchscreen apparatus. The light touchscreen apparatus is expected to be useful for communication between users as well as communication between a user and a terminal.
Recently, an in-cell type touchscreen apparatus has been developed in which a separate touch panel is not mounted on a display panel and a sensing unit is formed in a pixel array of the display panel.